Energy crisis and environmental pollution are two fundamental problems the world is facing now. Inexhaustible solar energy is an important way to solve the energy crisis. Because its material has the advantages of tunable optical band gap, strong anti-radiation ability, stable battery performance and stability, excellent weak light tolerance and the like, the copper indium gallium selenide (CIGS) thin-film solar cell has become one of the most promising photovoltaic materials in thin-film solar cells.
Cell inner connection technology is one of the key technologies in the production of copper indium gallium selenide thin-film solar modules. At present, for the production of large-area copper indium gallium selenide thin-film solar cell modules, a mechanical needle is commonly used for scribing in the industry, its processing speed is generally about 0.5 m/s, the processed line width is usually up to 50-80 μm or above, flanging and edge breakage are likely to occur, the dead zone width can reach 500 μm-600 μm or more, the power loss of the module is high; moreover, the mechanical needle is seriously damaged and needs to be replaced frequently and equipment has to be maintained regularly, which increase the manufacturing cost of the module. According to the full-laser scribing method described in the present invention, the repetition frequency of a laser can be 30 MHz-1 GHz, so the processing speed can reach 2-3 m/s. By focusing the laser, the width of a scribed line can be reduced, the flanging and edge breakage can be reduced or even eliminated, and the width of a dead zone is reduced to 200 μm or below, thus greatly reducing the power loss of the module after scribing and also achieving high processing efficiency and low production cost. In addition, the laser has the characteristics of stable operation, long service life and the like, thus reducing maintenance cost and production cost of the equipment.